elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermaeus Mora's Shrine
Overview Prerequisites: Minimum level of 21, completion of all other deadric quests, and at least "Blood of the Daedra" stage of the main quest Reward: Oghma Infinium Background Information The shrine is located in the northwest most point of the Jerall Mountain range, directly west of Cloud Ruler Temple. In order to obtain this quest, you must have completed all of the 14 other daedric quests. In addition, you must have advanced to the "Blood of the Daedra" segment of the main quest and be level 21+. The quest involves capturing souls from each of the ten races using a special soul gem and spell given by Hermaneus Mora. The races are: Walkthrough You must use a Black Soul Gem and special Soul Trap spell provided by Hermaeus Mora to capture an NPCs soul. The following is a list of suggested NPCs for each race: *Altmer (High Elf) – Marauder Battlemage, Vampire Patriarch, Vampire Sorcerer, Vampire Witchhunter, Necromancer, Conjurer *Argonian – Marauder Archer *Bosmer (Wood Elf) – Bandit Bowman, Vampire Acrobat, Vampire Archer, Vampire Thief,Adoring fan *Breton – Bandit Hedge Wizard, Conjurer, Conjurer Adept, Necromancer, Necromancer Adept, Vampire Agent, Vampire Mage, Vampire Spellsword *Dunmer (Dark Elf) – Bandit Bowman *Imperial – Marauder Archer, Marauder Warlord, Vampire Monk, Vampire Sorcerer, Lord Lovidicus from Origin of the Gray Prince quest *Khajiit – Bandit, Highwayman *Nord – Marauder, Marauder Warlord, Vampire Barbarian, Vampire Bard, Vampire Knight *Orc – Adventurer, Agronak gro-Malog of the Arena, Black Brugo, one of Boethia's Chosen (see Shrine of Boethia, Marauder, Marauder Warlord *Redguard – Vampire Rogue, Vampire Scout, Bandit, Bandit Ringleader If you have problems recognizing the races of the NPCs, try using the console. (see here) The reward is the amazing daedric artifact Oghma Infinium, a book that increases several skills by ten levels. Journal Entries After you complete all the daedric quests: :A man has told me that Hermaeus Mora wishes for me to visit his shrine. After speaking to Hermaeus Mora: :Hermaeus Mora wishes for me to gather for him ten souls, one of each of the races. After capturing an Argonian: :I've captured the soul of an Argonian. After capturing an Breton: :''I've captured the soul of a Breton. After capturing an Bosmer: :''I've captured the soul of a Bosmer. After capturing an Imperial: :''I've captured the soul of an Imperial. After capturing an Khajiit: :''I've captured the soul of a Khajiit. After capturing an Dunmer: :''I've captured the soul of a Dunmer. After capturing an Altmer: :''I've captured the soul of an Altmer. After capturing an Nord: :''I've captured the soul of a Nord. After capturing an Redguard: :''I've captured the soul of a Redguard. After capturing an Orc: :''I've captured the soul of an Orc. After capturing a soul from each race: :''I have gathered a soul from each of the ten races for Hermaeus Mora. I should return to his shrine. After returning to Hermaeus: :''Hermaeus Mora was pleased with the souls I brought him. He has rewarded me with the Oghma Infinium. See also *Hermaeus Mora *Daedric Shrine Category:Daedric Shrines Category:Daedric quests